


Say Your Right Words

by EvilMuffins



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “Soooo, whatcha doin'?”As if Henry couldn't tell from the enormous volume held limply at her side. Even so, Sumia was glad for his interest. She had always found him much easier to speak to than Tharja, when it came to the Plegian soldiers among their ranks. While his puns often left Sumia rolling her eyes, any measure of levity was a comfort in a time of war.
Relationships: Henry/Sumia (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Say Your Right Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is so late! I wanted to post this last week, but life kept getting in the way! Hope you enjoy this little treat anyway! I'm always happy to see your Hensumi requests pop up in an exchange!

A huff, followed by a hoof pawing the ground. Even a pegasus could tell that something had changed.

Sumia sighed, shutting the tome with a snap. Why-ever Robin had thought that Sumia of all people would make a capable Dark Flier was beyond her. While she knew that Robin would never purposely want to humiliate her, a little voice still tended to creep into the back of Sumia's head in the dead of the night, informing her on no uncertain terms that the entirety of the Shepherds were laughing at her behind her back.

“Nyahaha!” a voice cackled behind her. Sumia jumped to see Henry, smiling as always, arms crossed as he stood mere feet from her and her new midnight-black mount. How long had he been standing there? Had she really been that engrossed in deciphering the tome?

“Hello, Henry,” Sumia groaned, hoping that he might suddenly cast a hex to open up the ground beneath her feet, so that she could disappear once and for all. Henry had certainly been known to do stranger things at any given moment, especially to their enemies on the battlefield. Sumia shuddered at the memory. How he had ever learned to cast such grotesque hexes was a question that Sumia wasn't sure she ever wanted to know the answer to. Even so, in the midst of an evening on the battlefield, when the sun had died long before any of the hoards of Risen had gone on to meet their second end, the sight of Henry's face haloed by the warm glow radiating from the pages of his tome was breathtaking to behold.

“Soooo, whatcha doin'?”

As if Henry couldn't tell from the enormous volume held limply at her side. Even so, Sumia was glad for his interest. She had always found him much easier to speak to than Tharja, when it came to the Plegian soldiers among their ranks. While his puns often left Sumia rolling her eyes, any measure of levity was a comfort in a time of war.

“I'm trying to teach myself this hex,” she explained, hearing the defeat sound flatly in her own voice. Generally, Sumia tried to remain upbeat, even when her freshly baked pies would land face-down on the floor... or Sumia herself would land face-down in the pie. There was just something daunting about learning something so completely foreign, and truth be told, the notion of dark magic still frightened her.

“Hmm...” Henry pretended to ponder this for a moment. “Wanna switch bodies again?”

“No, thank you,” Sumia promptly shut him down.

Henry pouted. “Well, this won't be nearly as fun, but could I just show you how then? Not to brag, but I'm kiiiind of a _hex_ -pert.”

Sumia couldn't help but let a sigh of equal parts fondness and exasperation escape her. “Please do, if it's not too much trouble.”

“Okey-dokey!” With that, Henry swooped in behind her, pressing his chest flush against Sumia's back, one arm reaching round to take hold of her own.

The tome nearly dropped from Sumia's grasp.

For someone as pale as any of the Risen, Henry's embrace was so wonderfully warm, the heat of it quickly making its way to Sumia's cheeks.

“Just say it like this,” Henry spoke the incantation, his breath tickling the shell of Sumia's ear.

The cryptic words scrawled across the pages of the tome burst into a golden light and Sumia realized just in time the intended target of the spell.

“ _Henry, don't!_ ”

The tree whose shade they had been enjoying lit up, as if an entire flock of fireflies had landed in its branches despite it being only midday.

It was beautiful.

“Is the tree okay?” Sumia asked tentatively, craning her neck to study Henry's face for an answer.

“Not all hexes are bad, silly! Remember?” Henry shrugged. “I just made it so that the leaves will glow for a few hours. The tree might need a little extra water after using up that extra energy, but it's going to rain tomorrow. My lucky pinky toe says so! It always swells up like grapefruit when it's gonna rain! Wanna see?”

Sumia laughed. “No thank you, Henry. I'm already enjoying what I see right now.”

Taking her eyes off the tree, Sumia shifted to gaze up at the ever-so-odd mage who continued to hold her ever-so-close.

  
  



End file.
